


Marry U (Hello Baby)

by KimChiHee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa jadinya Hee Chul yang baru sehari bertemu dengan Hankyung langsung dinikahkan oleh orang tua Hankyung.</p><p>Genderswitch, semua UKE yang ada di Suju jadi cewek</p><p>Bagaimana dengan Shindong? cluenya adalah kalian hapal nama panjang Shindong kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gyahahahahaha~ yang pertama dan paling utama pastinya banyak Typo yang bertebaran
> 
> Susah banget ngilangin itu padahal mata udah 4 T^T

Seorang perempuan muda berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang gelap. Dia mendesah. “Dua minggu lagi adikku menikah. Senangnya!!! Berarti aku ga perlu menjaga dia lagi.”Katanya dalam hati.

 

Perempuan muda itu bernama Hee Chul. Entah kenapa orang tuanya dulu menamakan dia dengan nama laki-laki seperti itu. Bertanya ke orang tuanya juga pasti dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban karena ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal.

Hee Chul kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Saat ini umurnya sudah mencapai dua puluh tujuh tahun. “Ibu, ayah sudah sepuluh tahun kalian meninggalkan kami, tapi sekarang kalian ga perlu khawatir lagi dengan kami.”

 

Di umurnya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun dia belum juga mempunyai seorang kekasih karena itu semua demi adiknya yang dia sangat sayangi. Dia rela bekerja siang dan malam demi mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang penterjemah sampai dia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai.

 

“Oh adikku sayang! Eunhyukku sudah besar!” Teriaknya kegirangan.

***

 

“Kakak, bangun!!! Ini sudah siang! Gimana mau dapet jodoh hah?!” Eunhyuk menendang bokong kakaknya.  “Hei bangun kau perawan tua!” Eunhyuk menyingkap selimut yang menutupi badan kakaknya.

 

Mata Hee Chul mengerjap-ngerjap dan dia menatap Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kembali menarik selimutnya. “Keluar kau dari kamarku! Aku masih mau tidur! Habis semalam aku habis main pointblank sampai subuh.” Teriak Hee Chul.

 

Eunhyuk kembali menendangi bokong Hee Chul. Kali ini tidak berhasil. Ia mencari sesuatu di kamar Hee chul yang bisa dipakainya untuk menghajar Hee chul. “Dapat! Kali ini kau pasti bangun” Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 

“Bangun kau!” Eunhyuk memukuli Hee chul dengan sapu lidi.

 

“Sakit! Jangan ngambil trade mark ibu deh bangunin dengan menghajar pake sapu lidi!” Dengan malas Hee chul bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 

Dengan kesal Eunhyuk mendorong kakaknya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. “Bangun! Kebo!”

 

*JEDUGG*

 

Kepala Hee chul membentur lantai. “Aduh!!!” Hee chul mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol. “Kau tahu! Sebagai seorang penterjemah kepalanya adalah asset yang paling berharga!” Teriak Hee chul kesal.

 

Eunhyuk kembali memukuli kakaknya dengan sapu lidi. “Mandi cepet! Bau iler!”

Hee chul menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan pamungkasnya yaitu tatapan seperti anak kucing yang tanpa dosa. Dia yakin tatapannya ini pasti ampuh meluluhkan hati adiknya untuk mengizinkan dia tidur kembali.

 

Melihat kakaknya menatap seperti itu Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan tatapan iblisnya. Tatapannya seperti iblis yang akan memakan anak kucing tak berdosa.

 

“Ah… aku kalah!” Isak Hee chul.

 

“Ya, udah cepet mandi sana! Ga ampuh tuh tatapan kucing kaya gitu” lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memukuli kakaknya dengan sapu lidi.

 

“Iya! Nih udah mau mandi!” Dengan malas Hee chul mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di ujung sofa.

 

“nih kamar berantakan amat sih!” Teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

 

Kamar Hee chul memang berantakan dimulai dari buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana sampai baju-baju yang berhamburan di mana-mana. Eunhyuk  memunguti satu per satu buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

 

“Jangan diberesi buku-bukuku!” Teriak Hee chul dari kamar mandi.

 

“Cerewet! Mandi aja sana!”

 

 _“Kakakku memang gila. Semenjak kematian orang tuaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu dialah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dia selalu bekerja siang dan malam dan selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku. Sikapnya seperti anak kecil walau umurnya sudah dewasa._

 _Kalau bisa dibilang akulah yang selama ini memperhatikannya. Mulai dari membangunkannya sampai sampai memberesi kamarnya. Itu semua bisa kumaklumi karena dia sudah bersusah payah hingga bisa menguliahkanku sampai selesai”_. Batin Eunhyuk.

 

“Oh, iya kapan keluarga Donghae datang?” Tanya Hee chul dari kamar mandi.

 

“Pagi ini jam sepuluh.” Sahut Eunhyuk sambil memberesi baju-baju milik kakaknya yang berhamburan di sana-sini dikamar kakaknya itu.

 

“Oh! Bagus” Hee chul keluar dengan rambut basah dan hanya memakai kaos longgar dan celana selutut. “Memang sekarang jam berapa?”’ Tanya Hee chul santai.

 

“Sekarang jam setengah sepuluh.” Jawab Eunhyuk.

 

Hee chul dengan santai mengangguk dan duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil selimutnya yang jatuh di lantai, membetulkan letak bantal dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

 

“Nikmatnya hari libur…” Hee chul lalu mengambil ipod yang tergeletak di lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan memasangnya di telinganya. Dia memutar lagu kesayangannya yaitu lagu super junior dengan volume paling besar.

 

“Donghae datang sekarang ya?.” Hee chul menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Tapi tak lama kemudian. “Apa? Sekarang?”

 

Hee chul terbangun dan langsung melemparkan selimutnya. “What?? Jam berapa nih?” Hee chul bertanya kepada adiknya yang masih asyik melipat baju-baju kakaknya.

 

“Jam setengah sepuluh!” Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

 

“Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi sih?” Teriak Hee chul.

 

“Orang udah dibilang dari tadi kok!”

 

“Jangan-jangan rumah masih berantakan kayak kapal pecah yah?” Tanya Hee chul panik.

 

“Emang kaya di kamar kakak? Di luar itu rapi dan nyaman. Udah aku beresin dari subuh! Ga kaya di sini kaya abis kena badai.”

 

Hee chul menarik napas lega. Dia segera mengeringkan rambutnya dan mencoba menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. Dia langsung berlari ke lemarinya. “Aku pake Baju apa ya?”

 

Eunhyuk  segera melemparkan sebuah baju ke muka Hee chul. “Pake itu aja! Cepet ya pakenya!” Eunhyuk lalu keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

 

Tidak lama dari luar rumah terdengar suara mobil datang. Itu pasti keluarga Donghae, pikir Hee chul. Hee chul segera keluar kamar dan menyusul adiknya.

 

Benar saja Donghae dan orang tuanya sudah datang dengan membawa seserahan untuk melamar Eunhyuk. Mereka membawa berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari perabot rumah tangga sampai makanan.

 

“Selamat siang ahjumma” Seru Hee chul dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

 

“Mari masuk” Hee chul mempersilahkan.

 

Keluarga Donghae dan Donghae duduk tepat di sebrang Hee chul dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat tegang sekali. Mukanya pucat tapi dia tetap terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

 

“Hahaha… jangan tegang begitu donk nak Eunhyuk.” Seru appa Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

 

“Aku ga tegang kok ahjussi. Hanya ga percaya.” Kata Eunhyuk malu-malu.

 

“Jangan panggil kami ahjussi dan ahjumma lagi ya! Panggil kami eomma dan appa karena dua minggu lagi kau kan sudah jadi anak kami. Maksudnya menantu kami.” Seru eomma Donghae semangat.

 

“Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya nak Hee chul, jadi kau ga perlu mengkhawatirkannya.” Ibu Donghae lalu tersenyum.

 

“Terima kasih ahjumma, aku sangat bahagia adikku mendapat calon suami sebaik Donghae yang bisa menjaganya, dan aku juga sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian.” Air mata tak terasa mengalir di pipi mulus Hee chul.

 

“Kenapa kakak nangis?” Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

 

“Aku bahagia karena sudah berhasil menjadi kakak untukmu, tapi aku juga sedih karena ga bisa lagi menjagamu.”

“Aku akan menjaganya sampai aku mati, aku janji kak” Sahut Donghae.

 

Selama dua jam Keluarga Donghae dan Hee chul membicarakan pesta pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Orang tua Donghae sangat baik. Jika Eunhyuk dan Doghae tidak saling mencintai Hee chul yakin mereka akan menganggap mereka anak.

 

Tapi sudah takdir Eunhyuk dan Donghae menikah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang paling utama dan pertama pastinya pastilah banyak Typo yang bertebaran
> 
> Padahal sudah di edit, mian yah kalo masih banyak typo *bow* =o=V

Dua minggu kemudian…

 

“Kakak mana sih?” Eunhyuk terlihat sangat panik karena kakaknya belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

 

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Donghae. Padahal dia sudah memberikan pesan padanya untuk tidak terlambat. Tapi, sampai sekarang kakaknya belum juga datang padahal upacaranya tinggal sejam lagi dimulai.

 

Eommanya Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk kebingungan segera menenangkannya. “Tenanglah Eunhyuk, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Kau terlihat cantik sekali memakai gaun ini.” Seru eommanya Dongahe semangat.

 

“Benarkah?” Eunhyuk tersipu malu. “Tapi kakakku yang selebor itu belum juga datang. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya.” Eunhyuk menggigit kuku jari tangan telunjuknya.

 

“Hei, anak manis yang sudah cantik begini tidak boleh menggigit kukunya.” eomma Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya. “Tenanglah, dia pasti sebentar lagi datang.”

 

“Iya ahjumma… eh maksudku eomma.”

 

eomma Donghae tertawa mendengar omongan Eunhyuk. Ia lalu membelai lembut kepala Eunhyuk. Dia juga menggengggam tangan Eunhyuk yang gemetar. “Kau gemetar ya?”

 

Eunyuk hanya mengangguk kecil.

 

***

 

“Aku telat!!!” Teriak Hee chul. Ia berlari untuk mencari taksi. Sesampainya di depan gang dia memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Tapi di saat bersamaan seorang laki-laki juga menyetop taxi tersebut.

 

“Taxi!” Teriak Hee chul dan laki-laki itu berbarengan.

 

Akhirnya taxi itu berhenti tepat didepan mereka berdua. Hee chul membuka pintu taxi bersamaan dengan laki-laki itu.

 

“Aku duluan yang menyetop taxi ini.” Kata Hee chul dengan tatapan tajam.

 

“Tapi aku duluan yang berdiri di sini. Mengantrilah.” Kata Laki-laki itu dingin.

 

Untuk beberapa menit Hee chul dan laki-laki itu bertengkar siapa yang paling dahulu menyetop taxi itu.

 

“Ayo cepat siapa yang mau naik?” Tanya supir taxi itu tidak sabar.

 

“Aku!!” Seru Hee chul dan laki-laki itu berbarengan.

 

“Kumohon mengalahlah dengan wanita, jika kau adalah laki-laki.” Hee chul masih menatap tajam laki-laki itu. “Aku harus ke pernikahan adikku, aku sudah terlambat.”

 

“Aku ga peduli.” Kata laki-laki itu.

 

“oke begini saja. Kau mau kemana?” Tanya Hee chul.

 

“Aku mau ke hotel Meridian.” (Saya ngarang nih namanya =o=V)

 

“Kebetulan sekali kita menuju tempat yang sama. Kau masuk duluan!”

 

Laki-laki itu masuk taxi itu, begitu juga dengan Hee chul. Di sepanjang perjalanan Hee chul terus melihat jam tangannya,

 

“Bisa ga pak, lebih cepat? Aku sudah terlambat,” Tanya Hee chul pada supir taxi.

 

“Pak jalan biasa aja. Aku ga mau mati konyol menuruti nona satu ini.” Seru laki-laki itu dingin.

 

Hee chul menatap laki-laki itu kesal. Dia mendengus jengkel. Tangannya terkepal. Kalau bukan di taxi dia pasti sudah meninjunya, pikir Hee chul. Ingin rasanya dia menendang laki-laki itu dari taxi ini.

 

Hee chul memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Perfeksionis sekali, pikir Hee chul. Dia juga membawa tas laptop yang sama dengan Hee chul.

 

Taxi yang Hee chul naiki sudah sampai di depan hotel meridian. Hee chul turun begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa tas laptop mereka tertukar.

 

Hee chul membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar ongkos taxi. Tapi sebelum sempat ia menyerahkan uang itu, dia kalah cepat dengan laki-laki itu.

 

Setelah membayar taxi laki-laki itu langsung pergi.

 

“Tunggu!” Teriak Hee chul sambil mengejar laki-laki itu. Dia kesulitan mengejarnya karena dia memakai high heels. “Aduh, sial! Kenapa Eunhyuk menyuruhku pake high heels segala sih?” Gerutunya.

 

Akhirnya laki-laki itu tak terkejar olehnya. Hee chul menarik napas panjang. “Mungkin udah rejeki, gratis ongkos taxi. Thank You sir.”

 

Hee chul melihat jam tangannya. “Ya ampun! Lima menit lagi!” Teriak Hee chul.

 

Ia segera berlari ke ruangan upacara pernikahan adikknya. Setelah sampai, Hee chul mengambil tempat duduk yang paling depan yang disediakan khusus oleh adikknya.

 

Selama upacara akad berlangsung Hee chul hanya tersenyum memandangi adikknya. Adiknya sekarang bukan lagi miliknya. Tugasnya untuk menjaga adikya telah digantikan oleh Donghae yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Hee chul.

 

***

 

Malam harinya…

 

Eunhyuk dan kakaknya sedang berada di sebuah kamar di hotel tersebut.

 

“Eunhyuk, semua tamu udah pulang, pasti kau capek ya?” Seru Hee chul sam bil membantu membuka riasan rambut adiknya.

 

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tapi terlihat dari matanya dia sangat mengantuk sekali, walau begitu dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

 

Eunhyuk melihat tas laptop kakaknya yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. “Kakak bawa-bawa kerjaan ya?”

 

“oh iya… nah sudah selesai.” Hee chul menaruh semua riasan rambut adiknya di meja rias. “Habis, banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai.”

 

“Tapi itu kaya bukan tas kakak deh.” Eunhyuk menuju tempat tas itu berada dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lalu dia membuka tas itu.

 

Hee chul dengan segera mencegahnya dan langsung mengambil tas itu dari tangan adiknya. “Jangan dibuka deh, aku pulang dulu ya!”

 

“Kok pulang? Di sini aja dulu!” Cegah Eunhyuk.

 

“Nanti Donghae kan kesini!” Goda Hee chul, “aku ga mau ganggu first night orang, hehehhe.”

 

“Dadah adikku tercinta! Baik-baik ya sama Donghae” Hee chul lalu keluar kamar. Eunhyuk hanya bisa manyun melihat kepergian kakaknya.

 

 Hee chul menyetop taxi untuk pulang. “Hari ini sangat melelahkan tapi aku sangat gembira” Hee chul segera naik ke taxi itu.

 

Sesampainya di rumah Hee chul segera melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Ia mengambil tas laptopnya dan langsung membukanya.

 

“Perasaan laptopku bukan kaya begini deh” Hee chul memperhatikan laptop yan ada di pangkuannya. Setelah dia menekan tombol power barulah dia tersadar itu bukanlah laptopnya.

 

“Ya ampun, ini sih bener-bener bukan laptopku!!! Isinya yadong semua!” Jerit Hee chul

 

Hampir saja dia melemparkan laptop itu Karena saking kagetnya. Namun ia segera sadar laptop itu punya orang dan harus segera dikembalikan.

 

“Ga ada namanya nih!!!” Gerutu Hee chul, “mana bisa dikembaliin.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Tapi laptopku tertukar.” Seorang laki-laki muda memohon kepada atasannya lewat telpon.

 

“Pokoknya aku ga mau tahu, lusa kau harus selesaikan tugas itu.” Sahut suara dari sebrang.

 

Lalu telponnya ditutup oleh bosnya. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menarik napas. Dia adalah Hankyung.

Pagi ini dia baru saja mendapat dua kesialan. Pertama laptopya tertukar dan kedua proyek yang sedang dia kerjakan digantikan kepada temannya sendiri.

 

“Hari ini sial!!” Rutuknya. “Ini pasti laptop cewek itu. Gimana bisa dibalikin? Semua tugasku ada dilaptop itu, ga mungkin bisa dibuat dari awal, bisa lebih dari dua minggu selesainya.”

 

Drrt… Drrttt….

 

“Apaan lagi sih nih?” Teriak Hankyung sambil mengangkat telponnya yang berbunyi.

 

“Yoboseo!” Seru Hankyung

 

“Hai Hankyung! Anakku tercinta! Apa kabar?” Sahut dari sebrang.

 

“A… appa” Hankyung tersentak kaget.

 

“Apa minggu depan sudah mau pulang nih, gimana sudah dapat calon istri?”

 

“Appa kok tiba-tiba nanya gitu sih? Oh ya eomma mana? Aku kangen nih!” Hankyung mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

 

“Jangan menganti topik pembicaraan deh, masih ingat janjimu setahun yang lalu”

 

“appa… udah dong jangan ngomongin itu lagi deh!”

 

“Kau sudah umur tiga puluh tahun hankyung! appa aja punya kamu berumur delapan belas tahun! Jadinya pas kamu sudah sebesar ini appa kan masih muda”

 

“Itu sih appanya aja yang genit! Udah ah, Hankyung mau tidur”

 

“Ya, sudah. Selamat malam appa dan eomma kangen Hankyung, saranghae!”

Setelah menutup teleponnya Hankyung memikirkan ucapan appanya barusan. “Appa, kau menyusahkanku!”

 

 _*Flashback*_

 _“Appa dan eomma mau pergi dulu ya! Aku mau berlibur dengan eommamu dan tinggal di Indonesia tepatnya di pulau Bali.” Kangin berbicara pada anaknya Hankyung sambil mebereskan pakaiannya._

 

 _“kalau kami pulang nanti kau harus sudah mempunyai calon istri ya!” Seru Teukkie_

 

 _“Appa, eomma udah deh aku ga mau punya istri dulu!” Gerutu Hankyung_

 

 _“Tapi umurmu sudah dua puluh Sembilan tahun.” Seru Teukkie,_

 

 _“eomma, tapi…” Seru Hankyung memelas._

 

 _“Ga, ada tapi-tapian!” Seru Kangin galak_

 

 _“Appa dan eomma punya kamu aja pas umur appa masih delapan belas tahun” Seru Kangin bangga sambil memeluk pinggang Teukkie dan tersenyum nakal. Teukkie membalas senyuman Kangin dan mencubit hidung Kangin._

 

 _“Itu sih appanya aja yang genit! Dan eomma mau aja!” Seru Hankyung sewot_

 

 _“kan jadinya appa dan eomma seperti kakakmu” Seru Teukkie sambil tertawa_

 

 _“Pokoknya kami pulang kau harus sudah punya calon istri! Oke” Seru Kangin_

 _*End of flashback*_

 

“Appa, eomma! Bagaimana ini? aku saja belum punya pacar! Apalagi calon istri!” Isak Hankyung

 

Oeee…. Oee…

 

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari luar. Tangisan bayi itu sangat sedih, bayi itu seperti kedinginan dan kelparan.

 

“Hah, bayi siapa tuh? Perasaan tetangga deket sini ga ada yang punya bayi.”

Hankyung menajamkan pendengarannya dan berusaha mencari asal dari suara tangisan itu. Dia begitu kaget ternyata

suara bayi itu datang dari pekarangan rumahnya.

 

Di pekarangan rumahnya dia menemukan dua buah keranjang yang satu keranjang adalah bayi yang menagis itu lalu keranjang yang satunya adalah perlengkapan bayi.

 

“Bayi siapa nih?” Seru Hankyung kaget.

 

Dia melihat sepucuk surat di keranjang bayi itu. Dia mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

 

 **INI ANAKMU! KAU URUS DAN RAWAT DIA! AKU SUDAH CAPEK HARUS MERAWAT ANAK INI.**

 

“Mwo??? Anak? Dari mana aku punya anak? Pacar aja aku belum punya!”

 

Hankyung lalu menggendong bayi itu. Bayi itu berumur sekitar Sembilan bulan. Setelah digendong Hankyung bayi itu berhenti menangis.

 

Ditatapnya bayi itu. Sekilas wajah bayi itu mirip sekali dengan wajahnya. “Ga mungkin ini anakku kan? Tidur sama perempuan aja aku belum pernah!”

 

Hankyung tidak tega meninggalkan bayi itu didepan rumahnya jadi dia membawa bayi itu ke dalam rumahnya.

 

“Hei, siapa orang tua kamu sih?” Seru Hankyung pada bayi itu. Bayi itu tertidur pulas sekali dalam pelukan Hankyung.


	4. Chapter 4

  


Keesokan harinya….

 

 _cheoeum keu narui nan_

 _ama mollatgetji ireon nal_

 _eosaekhaesseotdeon uri moseupi_

 _eojeman gateunde_

 

ringtone handphone berbunyi, dengan malas Hee chul membuka matanya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

 

“Yeoboseo!” Jawab Hee chul dengan malas.

 

“Kakak belum siap-siap juga!” Sahut suara dari sebrang

 

“Eh, Eunhyuk ada apa? Kakak masih ngantuk, bisa ga telponnya nanti aja, dah…” Hee chul meletakan handphonenya di sebelahnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

 

“kakak…!!! Bangun cepet!!” Teriak Eunhyuk saat memasuki kamar kakaknya diikuti oleh Donghae, lalu Eunhyuk menendang bokong kakaknya.

 

Hee chul terbangun dengan mata masih tertutup, “Hai!” Seru Hee chul

 

“Kakak!!!” Dengan geram Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh kakaknya sampai terjatuh

 

*JEDDUGGH*

 

Kepala Hee chul membentur lantai “Aduh sakit!! Bisa ga sih bangunin ga pake ngedorong?” Gerutu Hee chul

 

“Ga bisa! soalnya ini cara yang paling ampuh untuk membangunkan kebo kayak kakak!” Teriak Eunhyuk.

 

“Kok bisa masuk? Dari mana and kapan masuknya? Terus tadi yang nelpon siapa?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Ya bisa lah! Udah deh cepet mandi dan siap-siap kami mau ke bandara nih!”

 

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran antara kakak dan adik itu. “Sabar!!” Kata Donghae sambil mengelus-elus punggung istrinya.

 

“Ke bandara? Ngapain?” Tanya Hee chul bingung

 

“Aku dan Donghae kan mau liburan, bulan madu!! Dah cepet” Eunhyuk mengambil sapu lidi dan bersiap untuk memukul Hee chul. Hee chul segera menghindar dan langsung menyambar handuknya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

 

“Dia udah mandi, ayo kita keluar” Ajak Eunhyuk pada Donghae

 

Setelah Hee chul mandi, dia bersama pasangan Eunhae segera berangkat ke bandara. Barang-barang Eunhae sudah ada di bandara bersama Appa dan eommanya Donghae.

 

@Bandara

 

“Kakak… jangan kangen ya!” Seru Eunhyuk pada kakaknya

 

“Kau enak sekali bisa liburan” Isak Hee chul

 

“Makanya cepet punya suami” Kata Donghae dengan nada bercanda

 

“Udah deh! Jangan bahas lagi” Gerutu Hee chul

 

Setelah berpamitan denagn appa dan eomma Donghae, pasanga Eunhae segera naik pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawat mereka lepas landas.

 

“Dadah….” Seru Eunhyuk semangat

===================================================================================

 

“Aduh anak manis! Jangan nangis lagi ya!!! Sebenarnya orang tuamu siapa sih?” Hankyung sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan bayi temuannya semalam.

 

“Kau harus kuberi nama, tapi siapa ya?” Hankyung memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk bayi itu.

 

“Untung hari ini hari minggu. Aku bisa merawatmu, tapi kalau hari lain kau bagaimana? Ga mungkin aku lapor polisi kan, di surat itu kan tertulis kau anakku, pasti polisi ga bakal percaya. Karena kau laki-laki kau ku beri nama Dong hee.” Seru

Hankyung sambil tersenyum

 

Entah kenapa tiap kali melihat Dong hee hati Hankyung menjadi tentram, seperti ada ikatan batin antara dia dengan Dong hee. Terlintas dipikiran Hankyung untuk menjadikan Dong hee  anaknya.

 

“Sekarang aku appamu ya Dong hee, biarkan aja orang tuamu menelantarkanmu tapi kau sudah aman sekarang bersama appa.”

 

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Hankyung tadi Dong hee berhenti menangis dan perlahan-lahan dia mulai tertawa seakan-akan mengerti ucapan Hnkyung.

 

“Tapi, kau pasti butuh eomma kan? Kau ga butuh eomma, oke Dong hee, ayo kita belanja perlengkapanmu.”

 

Hankyung segera mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam laci dan segera menuju bagasi. Ia masuk dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

 

Hankyung mengemudikan mobil sambil menggendong Dong hee. “Ayo kita ke mall Dong hee.”

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


Setelah pesawat yang ditumpangi pasangan Eunhae lepas landas, Hee chul segera pamit pada eomma dan appa Donghae untuk pulang.

 

Tapi ketika sampai luar bandara Hee chul mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Dia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke mall.

 

Sesampainya ke mall Hee chul segera mencari restoran karena sekarang perutnya lapar sekali. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk. Ketika matanya berkeliling, ia melihat seseorang yang entah kapan pernah ditemuinya sedang makan bersama seorang bayi.

 

“Kayaknya pernah liat laki-laki itu deh…” Hee chul mencoba mengingat-ingat

 

“Oh, iya orang itu yang waktu kemarin, kebetulan banget. Seru Hee chul. Dia segera menuju tempat dimana laki-laki itu duduk.

 

“Hai, kau yang kemarin kan?” Sapa Hee chul pada laki-laki itu.

 

Laki-laki itu menatap Hee chul, ia sangat kaget. Laki-laki itu bernama Hankyung.

 

“Kebetulan sekali! Kau ingat aku? Kau tahu kan laptop kita tertukar?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Ya, aku ingat!” Jawab Hankyung

 

“Apa kau bisa kembalikan laptopku?” Tanya Hee chul

 

Hankyung menatap Dong hee sekilas. “Oke! Tapi aku ga bawa laptopmu, lagi pula aku harus belanja sebentar”

 

Hee chul menatap bayi yang ada di pangkuan Hankyung. bayi itu lucu dan manis sekali. “Anakmu ya? Manis sekali!” Seru Hee chul semangat.

 

“Ya, dia anakku namanya Dong hee, ayo Dong hee kasih salam sama ahjumma!” Dong hee hanya tertawa.

 

“Kau mau belanja apa, mau ku antar?” Tanya Hee chul.

 

“Oh, boleh dengan senang hati, aku ingin belanja keperluan bayi, tapi aku bingung.”

 

 _cheoeum keu narui nan_

 _ama mollatgetji ireon nal_

 _eosaekhaesseotdeon uri moseupi_

 _eojeman gateunde_

 

Handphone Hee chul berbunyi. Dia mengangkat telponnya. “Yeoboseo!” Seru Hee chul

 

“Hai, Hee chul apa kau ingat aku?” Kata suara dari sebrang

 

“Nugu?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Aku Choi Siwon.”

 

Mendengar nama Choi Siwon jantung Hee chul hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia kaget setengah mati. Siwon, laki-laki yang dulu sangat dia cintai waktu SMA dan telah mengkhiantinya.

 

“Maaf, kau salah sambung!” Hee chul lalu menutup telponnya.

 

Mata Hee chul lalu berkaca-kaca.ia teringat masa lalu, tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ingatan yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

 

 **_*flashback*_ **

**_Hee chul masih dirundung duka karena kematian orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan tragis lima hari yang lalu. Dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Senyumannya yang ceria seakan-akan hilang. Saat ini dia belum mampu tersenyum._ **

**_“Hai Hee chul! Aku turut berduka cita ya!” Seru teman-temannya saat ia sampai di sekolah_ **

**_“Gomawoo..” Hee chul berusaha tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa._ **

**_Hee chul memasuki kelasnya dengan malas. Dia menarik napas panjang. Yang ingin dilihatnya hanya satu yaitu cowok yang menjadi penghias hatinya, yaitu Choi Siwon. Dia ingin sekali menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya pada kekasihya itu._ **

**_“Siwon kemana ya?” Tanya Hee chul pada temannya yang duduk di sebelah bangku siwon._ **

**_“Hee chul!” Panggil sebuah suara. Hee chul sangat kenal dengan suara ini. ini suara Siwon._ **

**_Senyum terkembang di wajah Hee chul. “Siwon ada apa?”_ **

**_Siwon datang menghampiri Hee chul. “Aku ingin bicara padamu, tapi ga disini, bisa kan?” Tanyanya_ **

**_Hee chul mengangguk. Siwon segera menarik tangan Hee chul dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Tidak banyak orang yang datang ke taman ini. karena ada mitos kalau taman ini berhantu. Tapi ini adalah tempat bersejarah bagi mereka, karena disini mereka pertama kali bertemu dan tempat dimana Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Hee chul._ **

**_“Kau mau ngomong apa?” Tanya Hee chul penasaran_ **

**_Siwon belum mau bicara. Dia terlihat bingung dan dengan susah payah dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar Hee chul tidak kaget. “ehmm… besok aku mau pindah.” Siwon bicara pelan sekali tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Hee chul._ **

**_“Ibu dan ayahku… akan pindah ke luar negri dan aku dipaksa ikut mereka, aku sudah menolak tapi mereka tetap memaksa.” Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya._ **

**_Hee chul terdiam, tak ada reaksi yang dia tunjukan. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Tapi tanpa terasa air mata jatuh menetes di pipi mulusnya._ **

**_“Hee chul, kumohon….” Kata Siwon terputus._ **

**_Hee chul membalik badannya dan memunggungi Siwon. “Jika itu maumu pergilah. Aku ga akan jadi penghalang. Apalagi yang memaksa orang tuamu, selamat tinggal.” Hee chul segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon._ **

**_Tapi Hee chul menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. “Kalau kau kangen aku telpon aku ya! Aku akan menunggumu!” Lalu dia kembali berlari meninggalkan Siwon._ **

**_*End of flashback*_ **

“Seenaknya saja dia! Sejak saat itu dia ga pernah menelponku dan terdengar kabar dia sudah bertunangan. Brengsek!” Umpat Hee chul.

 

“Mwo??” Tanya Hankyung bingung.

 

“Oh, gak apa-apa. Hehehe… tadi kau bilang mau berbelanja. Ayo kutemani.”  Hee chul mencubit pipi Dong hee gemas.

Dong hee tertawa sangat lebar. Tangannya mengapai-gapai Hee chul,  Dong hee terlihat ingin sekali digendong oleh Hee chul. “Ma…ma…ma…” Seru Dong hee sambil tertawa.

 

“Kau bilang apa tadi Dong hee?” Tanya Hee chul sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut Dong hee.

 

“Ma…ma…ma” Dong hee kali ini berteriak tidak sabar.

 

“Dia mau kau gendong. Maaf namamu siapa?” Tanya Hankyung.

 

“Oh, iya aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kim hee chul.” Seru Hee chul sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

 

“Aku Hankyung” Hankyung menjabat tangan Hee chul yang mulus.

 

“Ma…ma…ma…” Dong hee terus merengek pada Hee chul agar dia bisa digendong olehnya.

 

“Iya sayang!” Kata Hankyung. “Kau mau menggendongnya?”

 

“Aku ga pernah menggendong bayi, nanti kalau jatuh atau dia patah tulang gimana?”

 

Tiba-tiba Dong hee menangis dengan keras. Hankyung mencoba menenangkannya. “Ayolah Hee chul coba saja gendong dia.” Mohon Hankyung.

 

Hee chul mengangguk, dengan takut-takut Hee chul mengambil Dong hee dari pangkuan Hankyung dan mencoba menggendongnya. Ajaibnya Dong hee berhenti menangis dan tertawa.

 

“Ayo, kita belanja.” Ajak Hankyung. dia menarik tangan Hee chul dan membawanya ke supermarket.

Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Hee chul seorang istri dan Hankyung adalah suaminya sedangkan Dong hee anak mereka. Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

 

Setelah selesai, mereka pulang ke rumah Hankyung untuk mengambil laptop milik Hee chul yang tertukar dengan laptop Hankyung. mereka pulang dengan mengendarai mobil Hankyung

  



	6. Chapter 6

@ Rumah Hankyung

 

“Ayo masuk” Ajak Hankyung yang sedang menggendong Dong hee.

 

Hankyung membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumah Hankyung begitu bersih dan rapi selain itu rumahnya memiliki gaya sendiri yaitu gaya minimalis, sepertinya Hankyung benar-benar  mengurus rumahnya dengan baik berbeda sekali dengan Hee chul.

 

Hee chul benar-benar suka melihat interior rumah Hee chul, minimalis tapi nyaman.  “Beda sekali dengan rumahku yang kayak kapal pecah.” Hee chul berkata pelan sekali agar tidak terdengar Hankyung.

 

“Kau duduk dulu ya! Aku buatkan minuman. Sebelumnya kau bisa jaga Dong hee?” Hankyung menyerahkan Dong hee pada Hankyung.

 

Sekarang Hee chul mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan Dong hee, dia sudah tidak takut lagi saat menyentuh anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Hankyung terbuka dan masuklah dua orang yang baru datang dengan membawa koper yang sangat besar. Mereka adalah orang tua Hankyung.

 

“Hankyung!” Seru Teukkie. “eomma dan appa sudah kangen kamu!”

 

Kangin dan Teukkie segera masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua kaget saat melihat Hee chul dan Dong hee. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Hee chul juga sangat kaget atas kedatangan Teukkie dan Kangin.

 

“Kau siapa?” Tanya Teukkie

 

Dengan terburu-buru Hankyung keluar dari dapur. Dia sangat kaget melihat orang tuanya datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. “Appa, Eomma kok pulang sekarang?”

 

“Eommamu yang meminta pulang lebih cepat, siapa perempuan ini Hankyung dan siapa bayi yang digendongnya?” Tanya Kangin penasaran.

 

Hankyung gelagapan, dia tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi saat ini. kangin dan Teukkie saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

 

Kangin menunjukan wajah sangarnya “Apa dia ibu dari anakmu? Dan apa bayi yang digendongnya adalah anakmu?” Tanya Kangin.

 

“Appa…” Kata-kata Hankyung terputus.

 

“Ayo jawab!” Bentak Teukkie.

 

Melihat situasi seperti ini tiba-tiba Dong hee menangis dengan kencang. Hee chul yang sedang menggendongnya sangat khawatir, dia mencoba menenangkan Dong hee tapi nihil.

 

“Appa, ini bisa dijelaskan, Hee chul bukan….” Kata-kata Hankyung terhenti setelah melihat Teukkie mendekati Hee chul dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

 

“Eomma bangga padamu nak!” Seru Teukkie bahaagia.

 

“Hah?” Hankyung hanya bisa terbengong.

 

“Ternyata kau menepati janjimu, kau sudah mempunyai calon istri, bahkan sudah punya anak! Ku kira kau ini gay. Makanya kami khawatir.” Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hankyung.

 

“Mianhae ahjumma, ahjussi aku bukan calon istrinya.” Kata Hee chul terbata-bata.

 

“Sudahlah jangan malu-malu kami setuju saja kok dengan hubungan kalian apalagi sudah ada bayi lucu dan menggemaskan ini.” Teukkie mengambil Dong hee dari gendongan Hee chul dan menggendongnya.

 

 Teukkie mencoba menenangkan Dong hee yang sedang menangis. “cup…cup anak manis, halmoni disini. Siapa nama anak ini Hankyung?” Tanya Teukkie.

 

“Dong hee eomma.” Jawab Hankyung.

 

“Lalu kau?” Tanya Kangin pada Hee chul.

 

“Hee chul ahjussi, Kim Hee chul.” Jawab Hee chul.

 

“Malam ini kau menginap disini saja! Atau kalian malah sudah tinggal serumah?” Ledek Teukkie.

 

“Anniyo! Aku punya rumah sendiri kok ahjumma aku pulang aja” Kata Hee chul dengan takut.

 

Teukkie lalu tertawa. “Kau jangan panggil aku ahjumma lagi donk! Kau kan ibu dari cucuku ini panggil aku eomma ya! Oh iya apa Hankyung sudah mengenalakan kami sebelumnya?” Tanya Teukkie.

 

Hee chul menggeleng karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Bertemu Hankyung juga baru beberapa hari yang lalu.

 

“KAU BAGAIMANA SIH HANKYUNG! masa appa dan eommamu tidak dikenalkan kepada calon istrimu! Namaku Kangin dan dia eommanya Hankyung namanya Teukkie.” Jelas Kangin.

 

Hee chul berusaha tersenyum tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. hee chul menatap Hankyung bingung. Hankyung pun juga terlihat bingung.

 

“Appa… eomma… dia bukan…”

 

Tiba-tiba Teukkie memotong omongan Hankyung. “Sudahlah, aku tidurkan Dong hee dulu.”

 

Hankyung menarik napas panjang. Dia yakin kalau dia berbicara pada orang tuanya pasti orang tuanya tidak akan mendengarkannya. Dia benar-benar bingung.

 

Teukkie membawa Dong hee ke kamarnya untuk menidurkannya. Kangin mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah Teukkie dan Kangin tak terlihat lagi Hee chul mendekati Hankyung.

 

“Bagaimana ini? aku dikira calon istrimu, aku aja baru bertemu denganmu!” Bisik Hee chul.

“Aku juga ga tahu!”

 

“Kau harus bicara pada orang tuamu!”

 

Tiba-tiba Teukkie keluar dari kamarnya. “Hee chul kemarilah! Aku ingin bicara banyak padamu, malam ini kau menginap saja ya!” Kata Teukkie.

 

“Ya, ahjumma, eh… maksudku Eomma!” Kata Hee chul sambil menuju kamar Teukkie.

 

Kangin keluar dari kamar Teukkie dan mempersilahkan Hee chul masuk. Kangin lalu mengajak Hankyung berbicara di teras rumah.

 

“Ayo Han, biarkan wanita-wanita itu berbicara.” Ajak Kangin.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di teras rumahnya Kangin dan Hankyung melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat Hankyung kecil, yaitu menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

 

“Jadi ingat waktu kau kecil dulu, kau sangat suka melihat bintang, sekarang kau sudah besar bahkan kau sudah punya anak. Dan aku menjadi kakek, lucunya!” Seru Kangin semangat.

 

“Aishhh… appa sudah kubilang Hee chul bukan ibu dari Dong hee.” Sanggah Hankyung.

Kangin seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang tadi. “Appa pingin tanya. Berapa bulan kau membuat

Dong hee?”

 

“Mwo??” Tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

 

“Masa kamu ga ngerti sih?” Goda Kangin.

 

“Appa, aku aja belum pernah tidur sama perempuan.” Hankyung mencoba meyakinkan Kangin. “Appa Dong hee itu anak yang kutemukan di depan rumah, dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya.”

 

“Aku ga suka anakku ga bertanggung jawab! Kau jangan bohong sama appa!” Seru Kangin

 

“Aishh…” Hankyung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya meyakinkan appanya.


	7. Chapter 7

  


Teukkie dan Chullie sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, mereka dipisahkan oleh Dong hee yang sedang tertidur. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar.

 

“Chullie, eomma mau bilang terima kasih sama kamu!” Kata Teukkie memulai pembicaraan.

 

“Terima kasih untuk apa ahjumma, eh…. Maksudnya eomma?”

 

“Kamu udah bikin Hankyungku melirik wanita. Selama umur hidupnya dia tidak pernah pacaran seperti teman-temannya.”

 

“Oh ya?” Tanya Hee chul tidak percaya.

 

“sekarang dia bahkan sudah punya Dong hee.” Teukkie menghadap Dong hee dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. “Jaga

Hankyungku ya Hee chul! Kau mau janji kan?”

 

Hee chul hanya mengangguk kecil. Hee chul jadi teringat pesan terakhir ibunya. Sebelum meninggal ibunya bilang dia

harus menjaga Eunhyuk, tapi sekarang sudah ada Donghae yang menjaganya. Tidak terasa air mata meleleh di pipi Hee chul. Buru-buru dia melapnya.

 

“Kau kenapa menangis?” Tanya Teukkie khawatir.

 

“Anniyo, aku hanya ga bisa menolak saat ada orang yang berjanji padaku.” Lalu Hee chul menceritakan kehidupannya pada Teukkie sambil menitikan air mata . Secara tidak sadar Teukkie pun ikut menangis.

 

Teukkie bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Hee chul. Hee chul terduduk. Teukkie segera memeluk Hee chul.

 

Hee chul kembali teringat dengan pelukan eommanya. Pelukan yang sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi semenjak kematian eommanya.

 

Teukkie mengelus-elus sayang rambut Hee chul. “Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang kau kan sudah punya ibu lagi yaitu aku.” Seru Teukkie sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Hee chul.

 

Entah mengapa Teukkie benar-benar bersimpati pada Hee chul, naluri keibuannya mengatakan bahwa Hee chul benar-benar cocok menjadi istri Hankyung anaknya. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Hee chul sebagai anaknya dengan cara menikahkan Hankyung dengannya.

 

***

 

Tiga jam berlalu sejak Hee chul dan Teukkie berbicara di kamar. Kangin dan Hankyung pun juga sudah masuk dalam rumah karena mereka sudah diserang pasukan nyamuk. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton TV.

 

“Wanita kalau sedang berbicara itu lama sekali ya!” Seru Kangin sambil memencet-mencet remote TV. Dia sedang berusaha mencari channel TV yang bagus.

 

Tidak lama Teukkie dan Hee chul pun keluar dari kamar. Hee chul pun sudah berganti baju. Dia menggunakan piyama milik Teukkie. Piyama itu berwarna pink muda dengan renda-renda yang lucu ditambah kulit putih Hee chul membuatnya seperti boneka.

 

Hankyung yang melihat Hee chul memakai piyama itu sesaat tertegun karena kecantikan Hee chul. Hee chul hanya tersenyum pada Kangin dan Hankyung.

 

Hee chul dan Teukkie akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Kangin dan Hankyung. Mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan Kangin dan Hankyung.

 

“Sudah kuputuskan” Seru Teukkie memulai pembicaraan. “Aku sangat setuju Hankyung menikah dengan Hee chul.”

 

“Aishh…. Eomma, masih aja dibahas.” Seru Hankyung sewot.

 

“Baik, bagaimana kalau pernikahan mereka kita adakan minggu-minggu ini.” Seru Kangin semangat.

 

“MWO???” Seru Hankyung dan Hee chul berbarengan.

 

“Kenapa secepat itu?” Tanya Hee chul.

 

“Soalnya kami ingin punya cucu yang banyak!” Seru Kangin cengengesan.

 

“Kami berdua yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Hee chul telpon adikmu untuk pulang ya!” Pinta Teukkie. “Sekarang kalian berdua lebih baik tidur ya! Biarikan Dong hee di kamar kami. Jadi inget waktu Hankyung kecil deh!”

 

Teukkie dan Kangin masuk ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Hee chul dan Hankyung yang sedang terbengong. Hee chul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan.

 

“Bagaimana ini?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Aku juga ga tahu!” Seru Hankyung tak kalah bingung.

 

“Kita kan baru ketemu, masa dah disuruh nikah? Aishh….” Hee chul menggigit kuku jari Telunjuknya.

===================================================================================

 

“Apa? Kakak mau menikah?” Teriak Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

 

Donghae yang sedang menikmati sarapannya di beranda kamar hotel benar-benar kaget mendengar teriakan istrinya. Dengan terburu-buru dia masuk kamar.

 

“Ada apa jagi?” Tanya Donghae khawatir.

 

“Kakak!!!” Seru Eunhyuk

 

“Ya ada apa dengan Hee chul Noona?” Donghae tidak sabar.

 

“Kakak mau menikah. Hore!!!” Eunhyuk segera melompat dan langsung memeluk Donghae. “Akhirnya kakak menikah juga.” Seru Eunhyuk semangat.

 

“Menikah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa mendadak sekali, apa ga aneh?” Tanya Donghae

 

“Aku ga peduli mau mendadak atau enggak, yang aneh lagi kalau dia ga nikah-nikah nanti orang-orang bilang kakak itu lesbi tau! Besok kita pulang ya jagi!” Pinta Eunhyuk memelas.

 

Donghae lalu tersenyum. “Oke! Besok kita pulang.”

 

“Gomawoo jagi.” Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae sekilas.

===================================================================================

 

Hari pernikahan Hee chul dan Hankyung telah tiba. Eunhyuk terlihat gembira sekali saat melihat kakak tercintanya memakai gaun pengantin. Begitu juga Teukki dan Eommanya Donghae, mereka berdua sudah menganggap Hee chul seperti anak mereka.

 

“Kau terlihat cantik sekali kak!” Seru Eunhyuk sambil membetulkan gaun Hee chul.

 

“Bisa kita bicara sebentar.” Seru Hee chul pada Eunhyuk.

 

“Ada apa sih kak?”

 

Hee chul menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke tempat di mana tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Wajah Hee chul terlihat sangat khawatir.

 

“Kakak jangan gugup donk!”

 

“Aku bukan gugup paboo!!! Aku takut tahu! Kan aku sudah cerita sama kamu, aku ga siap nikah dengan cara begini.” Hee chul menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 

“Kakak, jangan dipegang-pegang! Nanti berantakan.” Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hee chul dari kepala Hee chul. “Ya, udah sih mungkin Hankyung oppa itu jodoh kakak!”

 

“Hee chul, Eunhyuk!” Seru Teukkie. “Kalian ayo siap-siap, acara sudah mau mulai.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bila ada Typo mohon ampuni saiaaaaaaa...............

Akhirnya pesta pernikahan antara Hee chul dan Hankung selesai. Pestanya sendiri sangat meriah. Semua teman-teman orang tua Hankyung sangat menyenagi Hee chul. Mereka bilang Hankyung pintar memilih calon istri, mereka juga bilang wajah Hee chul mirip malaikat.

 

Orang tua Hankyung menghadiahkan sebuah rumah lenkap denag perabotannya kepada pasangan Hanchul. Kedua orang tua Hankyung ingin mereka berdua tidur di rumah baru tersebut. Tapi Hankyung menolaknya karena melihat Hee chul sangat lelah.

 

Akhirnya pasangan Hanchul tidur di hotel dimana diadakannya pesta pernikahan mereka, sedangkan Dong hee dibawa oleh orang tua Hankyung.

 

“Dong hee aku bawa ya Hankyung!” Pinta Teukkie.

 

“Kami tidak ingin malam ini kalian diganggu oleh tangisan Dong hee, selamat bersenang-senang!” Seru Kangin semangat.

 

Kangin dan Teukkie pergi meninggalkan pasangan Hanchul dalam sebuah kamar yang sama.

 

“Bagaimana ini Hankyung? ” Seru Hee chul bingung. “Ini semua ga masuk akal, kita baru aja ketemu, kita dah disuruh

nikah, kita aja belum kenal satu sama lain.”

 

“Aku juga ga tau, Chullie.” Jawab Hankyung

 

“Mwo?? Tadi kau panggil aku apa?”

 

“Chullie, ga apa-apa kan?”

 

Hee chul hanya menggeleng. Namun Hee chul merasa aneh mendengar nama panggilannya waktu kecil yang sering

diucapkan oleh appa dan eommanya sekarang diucapkan oleh suami yang belum dikenalnya.

 

Hee chul menarik napas panjang. “Apa benar ini takdir?” Batin Hee chul.

 

“Ya, sudah kita tidur aja. Besok appa dan eomma datang menjemput kita.” Seru Hankyung sambil melepas bajunya.

 

“Tunggu!!! Kau mau apa?” Tanya Hee chul ketakutan.

 

“Ya ganti bajulah! Masa mau tidur pake tuxedo begini. Eomma sudah menyiapkan baju ganti buat kita.”

 

“Untunglah… ku kira kau mau apa!” Hee chul mengelus-elus dadanya.

 

“Ganti baju sana!” Perintah Hanyung

 

“Mwo?? Dimana?” Tanya Hee chul dengan menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa.

 

“Mau disini? Silahkan” Hankyung tersenyum nakal.

 

Hee chul segera mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan eommanya Hankyung dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

 

Di dalam kamar mandi Hee chul hanya memandangi piyama yang disiapkan oleh eommanya Hankyung. “Masa iya aku

harus pake piyama ini? tipis bangeet!”

 

Hee chul membolak-balik baju itu. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai piyama itu. “Dari pada tidur pake gaun ini, ribet”

 

Hee chul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengeenakan piyama berwarna pink berenda yang menyerupai baju peri-peri

di cerita dongeng. Hankyung kaget melihat Hee chul. Mata Hankyung tidak berkedip melihat Hee chul.

 

“Kau, mirip malaikat.” Gumam Hankyung.

 

“Ne??” Hee chul jadi salah tingkah ditatap Hankyung seperti itu.

 

“Aku ga akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, kau tidur di ranjang aja sedangkan aku di sofa, malaikat sepertimu ga bisa aku

nodai.” Seru Hankyung sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan segera menuju sofa lalu dia merebahkan di sofa itu.

 

“Kau ga dingin tidur di sofa? Nanti badanmu sakit, aku aja yang tidur di sofa. Aku biasa tidur di sofa.” Kata Hee chul

 

“Ga usah, kau kan perempuan”

 

“Ya sudah, kau pakai ini aja!” Hee chul memberikan selimutnya pada Hankyung. “Aku ga biasa tidur pake selimut, habis

biasanya kalau bangun pagi selimutku sudah ga ada di atas tempat tidur. Kata adikku aku kalau aku tidurnya sangat

berantakan.” Hee chul lalu tertawa.

 

“Oh ya? Kalau aku, aku itu tidur seperti orang mati, jika sudah berada di satu posisi sampai pagi tidak berubah.” Jelas Hankyung. Dia juga ikut tertawa.

 

“Kita berdua punya kebiasaan tidur yang benar-benar berbeda ya! Oh iya soal Dong hee, dia itu benar-benar anak yang kau temukan di depan rumahmu?” Tanya Hee chul.

 

Hankyung mengangguk. “Iya, mana mungkin aku punya anak. Tidur dengan perempuan aja aku belum pernah.”

 

“Beneran? Di umurmu yang sekarang?” Tanya Hee chul tidak percaya.

 

“Iya, kalau kau?” Hankyung balik bertanya pada Hee chul

 

“Aku juga.”

 

***

 

Akhirnya Hee chul dan Hankyung berbincang-bincang sampai pagi. Mereka berdua menceritakan kehidupan mereka

masing-masing. Mereka cepat sekali dekat. Bahkan rahasia mereka pun mereka ceritakan. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai

ikatan batin tersendiri. Mereka seperti sudah percaya satu sama lain.

 

“Kita jadi ga tidur deh, aku merasa kita udah kenal lama deh.” Kata Hee chul sambil menguap.

 

“Ne, Hee chul apakah kau mau jadi ibunya Dong hee?” Tanya Hankyung ragu-ragu.

 

“Aku merasa kasihan sama Dong hee, jadi aku mau! Tapi aku ga bisa merawat bayi.”

 

“Eomma bisa membantumu, anggap aja ini latihan sebelum menjadi seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya.” Kata Hankyung.

 

“Jadi aku harus mengaku aku ibunya Dong hee?” Tanya Hee chul.

 

“Ne.” Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya. “Kita harus berpura-pura menjadi orang tua Dong hee sampai orang tua

Dong hee ditemukan. Setelah itu kita berpisah. Oh iya, Sebentar lagi appa dan eomma datang. Kau mandi dulu sana!”

Perintah Hankyung.

 

Sesaat setelah Hee chul masuk kamar mandi Teukkie dan Kangin datang. Meeka datang bersama Dong hee yang

digendong oleh Kangin.

 

“Appa, eomma cepat sekali datangnya. Dong hee sudah kangen ya sama appa?” Hankyung lalu mengelus-elus kepala

Dong hee.

 

“Aku datang cepat karena dari semalam Dong hee menangis terus, mungkin dia kangen sama eommanya. Mana Chullie?”

Tanya Teukkie

 

“Dia sedang mandi.” Jawab Hankyung.

 

Hee chul keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menggunakan baju terusan berwarna pink muda dengan model yang sederhana.

Hee chul berjalan mendekati Hankyung. “Kenapa eommamu memakaikan aku warna pink mulu sih? Aku kan benci warna

pink.” Bisaik Hee chul pada Hankyung.

 

“Eomma dulu lebih suka pada anak perempuan. Sudah jangan protes terus.” Balas Hankyung.

 

“Ayo kita linat rumah baru kalian.” Ajak Kangin

 

Mereka semua meninggalkan hotel dan menuju rumah baru bagi pasangan Hanchul. Di sepanjang perjalanan Hankyung

dan Hee chul bercanda dengan Dong hee, mereka terlihat bahagia sekali.

 

“Jadi ingat waktu Hankyung kecil dulu.” Kenang Teukkie. Kangin mengiyakan.

 

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah baru pasangan Hanchul. Rumah yang mungil dan minimalis, sangat cocok untuk

keluarga baru seperti mereka. Depan rumah itu bercat biru langit, sangat teduh bila dilihat dari luar.

 

“Ayo masuk.” Perintah Kangin

 

Mereka semua masuk dan melihat-lihat setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Di rumah itu terdapat tiga kamar tidur. Satu di lantai

pertama dan dua kamar di lantai dua. Terlihat sekali Dong hee sangat senang dengan rumah barunya. “Dong hee nanti

tinggal disini!” Seru Hee chul sambil mencubit pipi Dong hee gemas.

 

Mereka semua berbincang-bincang sampai sore. Pada sore hari Kangin dan Teukkie pamit untuk pulang. “Kami pulang

dulu ya!” Seru Teukkie

 

“Kok ahjumma cepet banget pulangnya? Eh, maksudku eomma.” Seru Hee chul sedih.

 

“Kami tidak ingin mengganggu sebuah keluarga baru, dah Dong hee sayang!” Kata Teukkie


	9. Chapter 9

  


@ Malam hari

 

“Han, aku tidur di lantai dua aja. Ya! Ternyata adikku sudah membawakan pakaianku dari rumahku.” Seru Hee chul sambil

menaiki tangga.

 

“Lalu Dong hee tidur sama siapa?” Tanya Hankyung sambil menggendong Dong hee untuk menidurkannya.

 

“Sama kamu aja! Aku masih banyak kerjaan.” Seru Hee chul dari atas. “Sudah kubilang kan aku ga bisa ngerawat anak.”

 

“Jangan gitu donk! Aku juga ga bisa ngurus anak!” Seru Hankyung sambil menyusul Hee chul ke kamarnya.

 

Setelah sampai di kamar Hee chul Hankyung merebahkan Dong hee di kasur. “Ya sudah begini aja! Dong hee tidur disini

sama kita berdua. Dong hee di tengah. Aku akan mengambil popok dan susu Dong hee dulu.” Hankyung lalu keluar.

 

Setelah beberapa saat Hankyung kembali dengan membwa popok dan susu Dong heed an meletakannya di meja dekat

jendela.

 

“Siapa yang mau bikin susunya?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Ya siapa aja!”

 

Saat tengah malam Dong hee menangis kencang. Hee chul dan Hankyung pun tebangun karena suara tangisan Dong

hee. Hee chul hanya terduduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 

“Hankyung, Dong hee nangis tuh!” Seru Hee chul

 

Hankyung mengucek-ngucek matanya. “Dia lapar kali”

 

“Ga ngompol kan?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Kan dia pake diapers, udah bikinin susu sana!” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Kamu aja ah!” Hee chul kembali tidur dan menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal.

 

Hankyung pun menyerah. Dia mencari saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu karena sebelum tidur tadi Hee chul

mematikan lampunya. Dia berjalan sambil merba-raba benda di sekelilingya.

 

“Ngapain di matiin sih tadi!” Gerutu Hankyung.

 

*GEDEBUKK* *BRAKK* *BUKK*

 

Ternyata Hankyung terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung kaki meja dan kepalanya terantuk ujung meja. “Auuuuuu!!!!....

sial!!! Hee chul!!! Cepat bangun dan nyalahin lampu!!!” Teriak Hankyung.

 

Hee chul yang kaget medengar teriakan Hankyung terbangun dan mencoba berjalan. “Aku nyalahin lampu dulu ya!”

 

*GEDEBUKK* *BRAKK* *BUKK*

 

Ternyata Hee chul juga terjatuh karena tersandung kaki Hankyung. dia terjatuh menimpa Hankyung, dia menindih badan

Hankyung. walau dalam kegelapan Hankyung masih bisa merasakan bahwa wajah Hee chul sangat dekat dengan

wajahnya, sebab deru napas Hee chul bisa dia rasakan.

 

“Mianhae!!” Hee chul buru-buru bangun dari badan Hankyung.

 

*JEDUGG*

 

Ternyata kepala Hee chul membentur ujung meja. “Aduhhhhh…” Isak Hee chul sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang

terasa benjol.

 

“Kau kenapa?” Tanya Hankyung kaget.

 

“Kepalaku kejedot meja.”

 

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Baru beberapa saat mereka tersadar kalau Dong hee masih menangis.

 

“Dong hee!!!” Seru Hankyung dan Hee chul berbarengan.

 

Akhirnya Hankyung dapat meraih saklar lampu dan menyalahkan lampu. Dia buru-buru turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan

Dong hee susu. Sedangkan Hee chul naik ke tempat tidur untuk menenangkan Dong hee.

 

Hankyung smenuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun nasibnya lagi sial, dia terpeleset dari tangga dan jatuh

terguling.

 

*GUBRAK…. GABRUKKK… JEDUGGGH*

 

“Ahhhh…. Sial!!!” Umpat Hankyung.

 

“Hankyung!!! mana susunya?? Cepetan!!” Teriak Hee chul dari kamar. Teriakan Hee Chul cukup nyaring sehingga

membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

 

“Iya!!” Jawab Hankyung.

 

Di dapur Hankyungg segera membaca petunjuk yang ada di belakang kotak susu bayi itu. Dia mengerjakan semua

perintah yang tertulis di sana.

 

“Untung eomma udah menyiapkan semuanya. Gomawoo eomma!”  Seru Hankyung sambil menuang air panas. Ternyata

airnya sedikit mengenai tangan Hankyung.

 

“Arghhhh…. Panasssss!!!” Teriak Hankyung.

 

Hankyung segera menuju kamar dengan berlari. “Ini Hee chul.” Ia menyerahkan botol susu itu kepada Hee chul.

 

Hee chul menerimanya dan segera memeriksa apakah susu itu panas atau tidak. Ternyata susu itu sangat panas. “Ini sih

air mendidih! Kau mau mulut Dong hee melepuh? Aku mau bikin ulang. Kau jaga Dong hee!”

 

Hee chul lalu berlari ke dapur. Tappi setelah sampai di dapur lantai dapur licin karena tumpahan air. Dia pun terpeleset.

 

*GUBRAKKK*

 

“aduhhh….” Teriak Hee chul. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia merasakan pantatnya sangat sakit.

 

Setelah dua jam mereka baru bisa membuat susu yang benar untuk Dong hee. Akhirnya Dong hee tertidur.

 

“Akhirnya dia tidur juga.” Hee chul menarik napas panjang.

 

“Ternyata jadi orang tua itu susah sekali, kita sampai-sampai main acrobat tadi.” Seru Hankyung sambil tertawa. Hee

chul pun ikut tertawa.

 

Keesokan harinya Hankyung terbangun dengan kepala yang benjol dan wajah yang memar-memar akibat terjatuh dari

tangga. Hee chul juga terbangun dengan kepala yang juga benjol.

 

“Wajahmu kenapa?” Tanya Hee chul sambil tertawa.

 

“Kemarin jatuh dari tangga.” Jawab Hankyung sambil meraba wajahnya yang terasa sakit.

 

“Pantas kemarin aku mendengar suara rebut-ribut. Dong hee udah bangun ya? Tuh lihat appa mukanya jadi bonyok

gara-gara Dong hee. Kalau malam jangan nagis lagi ya!” Seru Dong hee sambil menggendong Dong hee.

 

“Untung aku sedang cuti. Kau juga kan?” Kata Hankyung. Hee chul mengangguk.

 

“Kau mandi dulu sana!” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Dong hee siapa yang mandiin?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Aku aja.” Jawab Hankyung.

 

Setelah selesai mandi mereka bertiga sarapan makanan yang dibuat oleh Hee chul. “Ini dia sarapannya.” Hee chul

membuat telur dadar.

 

Hankyung menatap telur dadar yang ada di piring itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Telur itu hampir semuanya gosong. Setelah

dicicipi telur itu terasa pahit dan asin sekali. Hankyung mengeluarkan kembali telur itu dari mulutnya.

 

“Kenapa?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Coba aja sendiri.” Hee chul mencicipi telur buatannya, ternyata rasanya aneh bin ajaib. “Puwehhh…” Hee chul

mengeluarkan kembali telur itu.

 

“Rasanya kacau kan?” Seru Hankyung sambil mengambil celemek dan memakainya. “Biar aku aja yang masak, aku kan

jago masak. Kau duduk diam dan Dong hee liat appa ya!” Seru Hankyung semangat.

 

Hankyung segera memasak. Dia beratraksi seperti layaknya koki bintang lima. Hee chul dan Dong hee yang melihatnya

hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

 

“Dong hee lihat, appa jago ya!” Seru Hee chul. Dong hee pun tertawa girang sekali.

 

Hankyung membolak-balik telur dengan mengangkat penggorengannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti koki di hotel

berbintang.

 

“Nah selesai, ini dia nasi gorenag ala appa Hankyung. ayo cicipi Chullie.” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Enak sekali! “ Seru Hee chul. “Kau jago masak ya!”

 

Mereka bertiga makan di meja makan. Hankyung dan Hee chul memakan masakan yang dibuat Hankyung sedangkan

Dong hee minum susu bayinya.

 

Setelah selesai makan Hee chul mengajak Hankyung dan Dong hee untuk berjalan-jalan. “Ayo Hankyung, Dong hee kita

jala-jalan.”

 

Setelah mereka sampai di teras rumah mereka melihat tetangga mereka yang juga sedang mengajak anak mereka

bermain di teras rumah.

 

“Ayo kita kenalan dengan mereka!” Seru Hankyung.

 

Mereka bertiga berkenalan dengan tetangga baru mereka. Kebetulan sekali suami tetangga baru mereka belum

berangkat kerja, jadi bisa sekalian berkenalan.

 

“Annyeong haseyo!” Seru Hee chul dan Hankyung.

 

“Annyeong!” Seru sang istri yang sedang membetulkan dasi suaminya.

 

“Kami tetangga baru kalian.” Seru Hankyung yang sedang menggendong Dong hee.

 

“Oh, kau pasti Hankyung ya? Dan kau pasti Hee chul. Orang tua kalian sudah cerita tentang kalian.” Seru sang istri.

“Perkenalkan aku Sungmin dan ini suamiku Kyuhyun. Ini anakku Raemi.” Seru Sungmin yang sedang menggendong

Raemi.

 

“Hai Raemi!” Sapa  Hee chul. “Kau bisa jadi temannya Dong hee.”

 

“Raemi dan Dong hee seumuran kan?” Tanya Hankyung.

 

Sungmin mengangguk. Ayo masuk ke dalam. “Ajak Sungmin.”

 

“Anniyo, gomawoo, kami mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar.” Seru Hee chul.

 

“Ya sudah hati-hati ya!!!” Seru Sungmin.

  



	10. Chapter 10

  


@ Malam hari

 

“Han, aku tidur di lantai dua aja. Ya! Ternyata adikku sudah membawakan pakaianku dari rumahku.” Seru Hee chul sambil

menaiki tangga.

 

“Lalu Dong hee tidur sama siapa?” Tanya Hankyung sambil menggendong Dong hee untuk menidurkannya.

 

“Sama kamu aja! Aku masih banyak kerjaan.” Seru Hee chul dari atas. “Sudah kubilang kan aku ga bisa ngerawat anak.”

 

“Jangan gitu donk! Aku juga ga bisa ngurus anak!” Seru Hankyung sambil menyusul Hee chul ke kamarnya.

 

Setelah sampai di kamar Hee chul Hankyung merebahkan Dong hee di kasur. “Ya sudah begini aja! Dong hee tidur disini

sama kita berdua. Dong hee di tengah. Aku akan mengambil popok dan susu Dong hee dulu.” Hankyung lalu keluar.

 

Setelah beberapa saat Hankyung kembali dengan membwa popok dan susu Dong heed an meletakannya di meja dekat

jendela.

 

“Siapa yang mau bikin susunya?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Ya siapa aja!”

 

Saat tengah malam Dong hee menangis kencang. Hee chul dan Hankyung pun tebangun karena suara tangisan Dong

hee. Hee chul hanya terduduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 

“Hankyung, Dong hee nangis tuh!” Seru Hee chul

 

Hankyung mengucek-ngucek matanya. “Dia lapar kali”

 

“Ga ngompol kan?” Tanya Hee chul

 

“Kan dia pake diapers, udah bikinin susu sana!” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Kamu aja ah!” Hee chul kembali tidur dan menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal.

 

Hankyung pun menyerah. Dia mencari saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu karena sebelum tidur tadi Hee chul

mematikan lampunya. Dia berjalan sambil merba-raba benda di sekelilingya.

 

“Ngapain di matiin sih tadi!” Gerutu Hankyung.

 

*GEDEBUKK* *BRAKK* *BUKK*

 

Ternyata Hankyung terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung kaki meja dan kepalanya terantuk ujung meja. “Auuuuuu!!!!....

sial!!! Hee chul!!! Cepat bangun dan nyalahin lampu!!!” Teriak Hankyung.

 

Hee chul yang kaget medengar teriakan Hankyung terbangun dan mencoba berjalan. “Aku nyalahin lampu dulu ya!”

 

*GEDEBUKK* *BRAKK* *BUKK*

 

Ternyata Hee chul juga terjatuh karena tersandung kaki Hankyung. dia terjatuh menimpa Hankyung, dia menindih badan

Hankyung. walau dalam kegelapan Hankyung masih bisa merasakan bahwa wajah Hee chul sangat dekat dengan

wajahnya, sebab deru napas Hee chul bisa dia rasakan.

 

“Mianhae!!” Hee chul buru-buru bangun dari badan Hankyung.

 

*JEDUGG*

 

Ternyata kepala Hee chul membentur ujung meja. “Aduhhhhh…” Isak Hee chul sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang

terasa benjol.

 

“Kau kenapa?” Tanya Hankyung kaget.

 

“Kepalaku kejedot meja.”

 

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Baru beberapa saat mereka tersadar kalau Dong hee masih menangis.

 

“Dong hee!!!” Seru Hankyung dan Hee chul berbarengan.

 

Akhirnya Hankyung dapat meraih saklar lampu dan menyalahkan lampu. Dia buru-buru turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan

Dong hee susu. Sedangkan Hee chul naik ke tempat tidur untuk menenangkan Dong hee.

 

Hankyung smenuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun nasibnya lagi sial, dia terpeleset dari tangga dan jatuh

terguling.

 

*GUBRAK…. GABRUKKK… JEDUGGGH*

 

“Ahhhh…. Sial!!!” Umpat Hankyung.

 

“Hankyung!!! mana susunya?? Cepetan!!” Teriak Hee chul dari kamar. Teriakan Hee Chul cukup nyaring sehingga

membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

 

“Iya!!” Jawab Hankyung.

 

Di dapur Hankyungg segera membaca petunjuk yang ada di belakang kotak susu bayi itu. Dia mengerjakan semua

perintah yang tertulis di sana.

 

“Untung eomma udah menyiapkan semuanya. Gomawoo eomma!”  Seru Hankyung sambil menuang air panas. Ternyata

airnya sedikit mengenai tangan Hankyung.

 

“Arghhhh…. Panasssss!!!” Teriak Hankyung.

 

Hankyung segera menuju kamar dengan berlari. “Ini Hee chul.” Ia menyerahkan botol susu itu kepada Hee chul.

 

Hee chul menerimanya dan segera memeriksa apakah susu itu panas atau tidak. Ternyata susu itu sangat panas. “Ini sih

air mendidih! Kau mau mulut Dong hee melepuh? Aku mau bikin ulang. Kau jaga Dong hee!”

 

Hee chul lalu berlari ke dapur. Tappi setelah sampai di dapur lantai dapur licin karena tumpahan air. Dia pun terpeleset.

 

*GUBRAKKK*

 

“aduhhh….” Teriak Hee chul. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia merasakan pantatnya sangat sakit.

 

Setelah dua jam mereka baru bisa membuat susu yang benar untuk Dong hee. Akhirnya Dong hee tertidur.

 

“Akhirnya dia tidur juga.” Hee chul menarik napas panjang.

 

“Ternyata jadi orang tua itu susah sekali, kita sampai-sampai main acrobat tadi.” Seru Hankyung sambil tertawa. Hee

chul pun ikut tertawa.

 

Keesokan harinya Hankyung terbangun dengan kepala yang benjol dan wajah yang memar-memar akibat terjatuh dari

tangga. Hee chul juga terbangun dengan kepala yang juga benjol.

 

“Wajahmu kenapa?” Tanya Hee chul sambil tertawa.

 

“Kemarin jatuh dari tangga.” Jawab Hankyung sambil meraba wajahnya yang terasa sakit.

 

“Pantas kemarin aku mendengar suara rebut-ribut. Dong hee udah bangun ya? Tuh lihat appa mukanya jadi bonyok

gara-gara Dong hee. Kalau malam jangan nagis lagi ya!” Seru Dong hee sambil menggendong Dong hee.

 

“Untung aku sedang cuti. Kau juga kan?” Kata Hankyung. Hee chul mengangguk.

 

“Kau mandi dulu sana!” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Dong hee siapa yang mandiin?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Aku aja.” Jawab Hankyung.

 

Setelah selesai mandi mereka bertiga sarapan makanan yang dibuat oleh Hee chul. “Ini dia sarapannya.” Hee chul

membuat telur dadar.

 

Hankyung menatap telur dadar yang ada di piring itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Telur itu hampir semuanya gosong. Setelah

dicicipi telur itu terasa pahit dan asin sekali. Hankyung mengeluarkan kembali telur itu dari mulutnya.

 

“Kenapa?” Tanya Hee chul bingung.

 

“Coba aja sendiri.” Hee chul mencicipi telur buatannya, ternyata rasanya aneh bin ajaib. “Puwehhh…” Hee chul

mengeluarkan kembali telur itu.

 

“Rasanya kacau kan?” Seru Hankyung sambil mengambil celemek dan memakainya. “Biar aku aja yang masak, aku kan

jago masak. Kau duduk diam dan Dong hee liat appa ya!” Seru Hankyung semangat.

 

Hankyung segera memasak. Dia beratraksi seperti layaknya koki bintang lima. Hee chul dan Dong hee yang melihatnya

hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

 

“Dong hee lihat, appa jago ya!” Seru Hee chul. Dong hee pun tertawa girang sekali.

 

Hankyung membolak-balik telur dengan mengangkat penggorengannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti koki di hotel

berbintang.

 

“Nah selesai, ini dia nasi gorenag ala appa Hankyung. ayo cicipi Chullie.” Perintah Hankyung.

 

“Enak sekali! “ Seru Hee chul. “Kau jago masak ya!”

 

Mereka bertiga makan di meja makan. Hankyung dan Hee chul memakan masakan yang dibuat Hankyung sedangkan

Dong hee minum susu bayinya.

 

Setelah selesai makan Hee chul mengajak Hankyung dan Dong hee untuk berjalan-jalan. “Ayo Hankyung, Dong hee kita

jala-jalan.”

 

Setelah mereka sampai di teras rumah mereka melihat tetangga mereka yang juga sedang mengajak anak mereka

bermain di teras rumah.

 

“Ayo kita kenalan dengan mereka!” Seru Hankyung.

 

Mereka bertiga berkenalan dengan tetangga baru mereka. Kebetulan sekali suami tetangga baru mereka belum

berangkat kerja, jadi bisa sekalian berkenalan.

 

“Annyeong haseyo!” Seru Hee chul dan Hankyung.

 

“Annyeong!” Seru sang istri yang sedang membetulkan dasi suaminya.

 

“Kami tetangga baru kalian.” Seru Hankyung yang sedang menggendong Dong hee.

 

“Oh, kau pasti Hankyung ya? Dan kau pasti Hee chul. Orang tua kalian sudah cerita tentang kalian.” Seru sang istri.

“Perkenalkan aku Sungmin dan ini suamiku Kyuhyun. Ini anakku Raemi.” Seru Sungmin yang sedang menggendong

Raemi.

 

“Hai Raemi!” Sapa  Hee chul. “Kau bisa jadi temannya Dong hee.”

 

“Raemi dan Dong hee seumuran kan?” Tanya Hankyung.

 

Sungmin mengangguk. Ayo masuk ke dalam. “Ajak Sungmin.”

 

“Anniyo, gomawoo, kami mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar.” Seru Hee chul.

 

“Ya sudah hati-hati ya!!!” Seru Sungmin.

  



End file.
